La sirena de Seattle
by Girly3619
Summary: Alguna vez no os habeis dicho... Sam y Rikki se parecen bastante, pues yo si! y por eso he hecho esta historia. Tiene seddie, pero la principal protagonista es Sam, y rikki tambien pero menos.
1. Llegada a Australia

Sam POV

-Pero mama!No quiero!-Le grité a mi madre

-Me da igual que no quieras,tienes que ir!-Contestó gritando tambien

-Pero que pasa con iCarly?

-Yo que se!Vas a venir quieras o no!Además va a estar tu prima no vas a estar sola!

-Que prima?

-Tu prima!

-Enserio?Tengo una prima?

-SI!Vive alli, te quedaras en su casa, tus tios y tu prima quieren conocerte, asique tienes que ir a la fuerza.

-PERO YO NO PUEDO IRME!

-NO HAY NADA MAS QUE HABLAR SAM!VAS A IR Y PUNTO!

Fuí a licuandos locos con Carly y Freddie

-Tenemos que pensar en el proximo iCarly-Dijo Carly

-No va a haber un proximo iCarly-Contesté

-Porque?

-Me voy Australia...

-Australia?-Preguntó Freddie

-Por que!-Continuó Carly

-Mi madre tiene un novio nuevo y el se va de vacaciones asique va a ir con el.

-Pues que se vaya ella y tu te quedas en mi casa-Me ofreció Carly

-No puedo, tengo una prima alli a la que nunca conoci y tengo que ir a verla.

-Pero... pasado mañana es iCarly...FREDDIE HAZ ALGO!

-Pero porque siempre tengo que solucionarlo todo!

-Porque eres el mas listo!NO?

-Lo haré!

-ESE ES MI FREDDIE!-Dije mientras le revuelve el pelo con la mano

-NO ME HAGAS ESO!-Dijo dandome un pequeño golpe en la mano-Sabes que lo odio!

-Lo se, por eso lo hago-sonreí

-Mala-Dijo besandome

-Enserio?-Dije volviendolo a besar

-Olle Sam, por cuanto tiempo te vas?-Preguntó carly

-Un año

-UN AÑO!

-No voy a aguantar tanto tiempo sin verte...-Dijo Freddie

-Ni yo-Dije

-Cuando te vas?

-Mañana

-A que hora?

-A las 6:00 AM

-Podras tenerlo todo preparado hoy Freddie?-Preguntó Carly

-Si

-Pues vamos al estudio

Fuimos al estudio a prepararlo todo

-Solo tienes que conectar este cable a la camara y al ordenador, y despues poner la pagina de iCarly, de lo demas me encargo yo...-Me explico Freddie

-Parece facil...-Dije asintiendo

-ES facil

-Bueno ese problema ya esta resuelto pero...como haremos los guiones?-Dijo Carly

-Por chat?Mañana nos conectamos y lo hacemos-Sugerí

-Ya esta todo resuelto

-Si

-Bueno...tengo que irme a hacer las maletas...

-Si adios

-Adios Princesa Puckett

-Princesa Puckett?

-Que?Es que tu eres la única que puede poner apodos?

-SI!

El negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó a mi y me besó

-Bueno... me tengo que ir

-Adios!

Al día siguiente cojí mi maleta y me fuí en el avión

Rikki POV

-chicas tengo una mala noticias-Dije sentandome al lado de Cleo y Bella

-Que?

-Mi prima viene mañana

-A si?

-Eso parece...

-Pero la luna llena es mañana!dime que no se queda en tu casa-Subplicó Cleo

-No se queda en mi casa

-Ahora di la verdad-Dijo Bella

-Se queda en mi casa!-Dije

-Bueno... hay que mirar el lado positivo... alomejor ella tambien es una sirena!-Invento cleo

Bella y yo miramos a Cleo como si estuviera loca

-Bueno... tal vez no, pero podria!-Dijo al vernos las caras

-Tenemos que pensar en algo

-En vez de quedarnos en tu casa esta noche podriamos ir a la de otra

-No puedo, tengo que pasar tiempo con mi prima

-Pues... no se! ya veremos que pasa , no podemos controlar esto...

-Si... supongo que tenemos que arriesgarnos

-Pero tenemos que ser mas cuidadosas que nunca

-Y hacernos amigas de ella

Sam POV

Llegue a Australia, yo me imaginaba todo lleno de plantas arena y canguros, o eso es africa? Bueno, no se me da muy bien las... no se me da bien nada relaccionado con el colegio...! Pero bueno esto es mas civilicado de lo que yo me esperaba y me gusta, sobre todo esa isla del volcán. Caminé con mi madre hasta una esquina de una calle, Pam se fue a casa de su novio y yo seguí hasta la casa de mis tíos.

-Hola-Dije cuando me abrieron la puerta

-Hola, tu ere Sam verdad?

-Si, o almenos eso he creido durante toda mi vida...

-jeje, bueno pasa, Rikki esta dentro

Subí hasta la habitación de Rikki

-Hola

-Hola, tu eres Sam?

-No sabéis preguntar otra cosa en esta familia?

-Te pareces a mi... En el caracter

-Em ok

2 chicas llegaron a la habitación, una castaña y otra rubia

-Hola, soy Cleo, tu debes de ser sam

-Yo soy Bella

-Pues si, yo soy Sam

-Van a pasar la noche aqui

-Y vamos a tapar todas las ventanas a prueva de la luz de la luna llena-Dijo Cleo

Rikki y Bella le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Cleo

-Por que?

-Porque... aqui su luz es muy fuerte y no podemos dormir...

-Em... vale

Rikki POV

Ya era de noche, todo estaba tapado para que no entrase nada de luz de luna pero me preocupaba que Sam nos viese hipnotizadas por ella, excepto que fuese una sirena, que no creo... bueno, nos sentamos a cenar y empezamos a interrogar a Sam.

-Dios mio! ahora me estoy dando cuenta de algo!-Gritó cleo

-Que?

-Tu eres de iCarly!

-Ahora te das cuenta!-Dije

-Yo ya lo sabia, pero no quiero parecer un a fan histerica y psicopata

-Mejor, ya conocimos a una...

-Esque... sabia que me sonabas de algo pero en ese momento no me acordaba :S bueno, creo que deberás saber que soy una gran fan seddie y necesito saber todos los detalles que me puedas dar-Djo Cleo

-No tengo ganas...

-Yo veo iCarly a veces-Intervinió Rikki

-A veces?-Pregunté

-Bueno esque... HAY VALE! SOY UNA GRAN FAN DE ICARLY!CUANDO TODOS ME VEAN CONTIGO EN EL COLEGIO VAN A FLIPAR!

Cleo POV

Sam empezó a contarnos sobre su relaccion con Freddie, de pronto me acordé de algo...

-Olle Sam...

-Que

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta, es bastante espudida pero... Tu crees en las sirenas?

Bella y rikki me volvieron a lanzar otra mirada asesina

-En las sirenas? a eso lo llamas pregunta?

-emmm

-Nah, eso es una tonteria nadie cree en eso, o al menos hasta que no se demuestre no... A mi me parece mas bien algo muuuy infantil

Estaba completamente segura de que Sam no era una sirena, terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a dormir, me parecio raro porque es la primera vez que la luna no nos afecta, creo que estabamos las 3 tan entusiasmadas con seddie que no le prestamos atencion a eso.

**Listo, espero que os haya gustado, pongan reviews pleaseee y tambien en You Belong With Me, que no paso de los 9! decidme si quereis que siga esta historia, tambien estoy haciendo un ONE-SHOT sobre lo que pasó en es ascensor después de que sam y freddie deciden cortar a las 12 en iLove ... me has decepcionado con ese capitulo...**


	2. 5ª sirena

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Sam POV

Me desperte, habia dormido bien a pesar de estar en una cama diferente, y con un monton de gente en la habitacion, tenía ganas de hacer body-board... Yo y rikki fuimos las ultimas en despertarnos

R:Hola-Dijo medio dormida

S:Hola, Sabes donde venden tablas de Body-board?

R:Yo tengo una tabla de body-board que ya no uso, te la puedes quedar

S:Ok, gracias

Pasaron las horas,ya era por la tarde me acorde de que tenia que hacer el guion de icarly, asique me conecte

Sam Princess Puckett se ha unido a la conversación

Tecno-Freddie-Seddie dice:Princess?

Sam Princess Puckett dice:Seddie?

Tecno-Freddie-Seddie dice:Rima!

Sam Princess Puckett dice:Si si... :P

CarlyiCarly dice:Chicos vamos a hacer el guion

Sam Princess Puckett dice:Ok, espera tengo a mi prima y a sus amigas pegadas a la pantalla(No literalmente)

Tecno-Freddie-Seddie dice:xD fans de icarly?

Sam Princess Puckett dice:Seep, de Seddie

Tecno-Freddie-Seddie dice:Menos mal que no son de Creddie... :S

Sam Princess Puckett dice:Yep

CarlyiCarly dice:CHICOS! vamos

Sam Princess Puckett dice:QUE SIIIIII...

Tecno-Freddie-Seddie dice: -.-

Terminamos de hacer el guion y yo me fui a hacer dias pasaron, me acostumbré al colegio y por primera vez saqué un 5 en un examen!. Fui a Rikki's con mi prima y sus amigas

S:Esto se parece a licuados locos, solo que mas grande y no hay un loco intentando vendernos cosas pinchadas en palos

En realidad T-Bo me caía bien pero es muy pesado

R:En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza

Bella POV

Me acorde de que hoy tenia que cantar asique fui al escenario junto con Neit y compañia.

C:Suerte!

S:Que va a hacer?

R:Cantar

Terminé de cantar y todos me aplaudieron, en ese momento Sam se subio al escenario.

S:Puedo probar?

R:SI!-grito desde la mesa

B:Emmm claro-Le di el micro a Sam y empezó a cantar(La cancion que .com/watch?v=bmH4q3nbTxc)

Todos aplaudieron a Sam, es increible, no puede ser prima de Rikki, ella es la peor cantante de la historia, despues de Cleo excepto cuando está hipnotizada por la luna

Sam POV

Pasó un mes, estaba caminando por la playa de noche, con la luna llena y me encontre a un chico con una lancha

S:Hola

Zane:Hola, soy Zane Bennet y tu?

S:Soy Sam, la prima de Rikki

Z:E serio?Yo soy su novio!

S:Si? que casualidad!

Z:Por cierto, tu eres de iCarly no?

S:Si

Z:Soy un gran fan

S:Bien, a donde vas?

Z:A un barco hundido cerda de la isla de mako

Zane POV

El barco de la Srta Chattam, quería volver alli para ver si había algo mas de valor

S:Puedo ir contigo?

Z:Si quieres...

Sam y yo nos subimos a la lancha y buceamos hasta el barco. No habia ido de día porque estaba muy liado con el café de Rikki's

Sam POV

Llegamos hasta el barco hundido, yo me aburría asique decidí investigar por la isla de mako, encontré una especie de cueva y entre. subi a la superficie, estaba como en un pozo, mire arriba y vi el crater de un volcán. estaba dentro de la isla de mako!. de repente la luna llena se puso sobre el crater y el agua empezó a hacer burbujas y cosas raras. yo estaba fascinada, todo lo raro me encanta. Cuando todo volvio a la normalidad salí de alli y volvi a la lancha donde Zane estaba esperandome.

Z:Donde estabas!-dijo enfadado  
>S:Por hay, investigando<p>

Z:Estas loca! hay tiburones por aqui

S:Tranquilo! no me he encontrado ninguno

Zane me ayudó a subir a la lancha y volvimos a la costa.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté,desayuné y me fui a hacer body-board otra vez, me encanta!. Llegué a la playa, me metí en el agua y noté algo raro, unos 10s despúes de meterme en el agua algo azul me rodeo después me caí en la orilla(Estaba alli no se metio dentro) y no sentía mis piernas miré y lo unico que vi fué una cola de sirena! Era naranja, la parte de arriba era como un bikini con escamas, tambien naranjas. A mi eso me fascinó me encantan las cosas raras como dije ayer. y hablando de ayer... en ese pozo paso algo raro, seguramente por eso soy una sirena... me arrastré hasta adentro del mar y empezé a nadar. No me preocupaba no volver a la normalidad. Sali del agua y me senté en la arena, no sabía como secarme, tenía la mano encima de mi cola y mientras pensaba en como secarme la iba cerrando, de repente un monton de humo empezó a salir y me sequé tenía poderes! hice otro gesto con la mano y el agua flotó después la abrí y se congelo. Me encanta!Pero estaba claro que tenia que mantener esto en secreto, porque podrían diseccionarme o algo asi.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE (Si otra vez :P)EN EL INSTITUTO

Yo estaba en mi taquilla(Casillero) y aparecio Rikki

R:Hola, esta es tu taquilla?

S:Em... si

R:Que bien, esta al lado de la mia

S:Ok

Hechaba de menos a Carly, Freddie, Spencer, incluso a Gibby. En ese momento sonó mi

S:Si?

F:Hola Sammy!

S:Freddie!

F:No sabias que era yo?

S:No, estoy acostumbrada a contestar sin mirar quien es

F:Bueno, te hecho de menos

S:Y yo, podemos tener un videochat esta noche

F:Ok

S:Te dejo estoy en el colegio

F:Y yo

S:Te va a sonar raro pero hecho de menos Ridgeway

F:TU!HEECHAR DE MENOS EL COLEGIO! NO ERES SAM

S:-.-

Sonó la campana de clases

S:Bueno adios, tengo que irme a clase.

F:Ok

S:Adios

F:Adios

Colgamos el telefono y nos fuimos a clase

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES

Yo iba todos los dias a nadar al mar pero hoy, estaba nadando y me encontre la cueva en la que me combertí en sirena, o por lo menos creo que fue por esa cueva... Entré pero no pasaba nada, talvez era por la luna llena...Me sentía muy bien alli, como si fuera mi é media horá alli, y me después me fuí, estaba nadando pero vi a... RIKKI!

Rikki POV

Estaba nadando hacia mako y vi una cola de sirena, pensé que era Cleo o Bella pero cuando me acerqué era... SAM!


End file.
